Stroke of Midnight
by BlackStarWolf
Summary: Harry is destined to fight Voldemort. However when Voldemort kills all his freinds and his lover, what does Harry have to live for?
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

  
Chapter 1: A New Beginning It was just another day at Hogwarts. Or so Harry Potter thought. He had no idea that in a few minutes his life would be in peril. 

It was early March. Nightmares of what happened to Sirius almost a year ago still plagued him. Harry didn't feel depressed like he thought he would, yet nor was he happy. He felt cold, numb, lifeless. He knew that he had never felt complete or whole, but this was different. Harry felt as though he had no emotions. Only one thing gave him any tiny amount of pleasure: flying.

Harry happened to be flying as he thought of everything that had happened to him. He didn't notice that he had drifted away from the Quidditch field. He also didn't notice that he had drifted over to the lake. He didn't notice Draco Malfoy until he heard the boy calling to him. "Hey Potter!"

Harry turned to see Draco waving toward him. After Draco's father had been locked up, he hadn't been as rude as he usual. In fact he had been quite friendly.

As Harry was pondering this, he felt his scar flare up in pain. He lost his grip on the broom, losing consciousness as he fell.

Draco had been looking for Harry. He wanted to befriend the boy. During the summer Draco had changed. No longer was he the rude, arrogant jerk he used to be. Now, although occasionally still rude and arrogant, he was a better person.

Draco had found Harry flying over the lake. Though he was confused to why somebody would be flying over the lake, he decided to ask Harry once he landed. He had seen Harry look at him. The next thing the young Malfoy's mind registered was the sight of the other boy falling.

Draco ran toward the lake. Without hesitating or thinking he jumped in to save Harry. He grabbed the boy about ten seconds after he had penetrated the surface. Draco dragged the boy onto shore. He checked Harry and found him not to be breathing.

Draco considered using magic, but in his current state it was unadvisable. He was panicked and therefore could mess up a spell and kill Harry. He threw the idea of getting help out as soon as he thought of it. Harry would be dead by the time he got back with help.

He was really frightened now. It was then that Draco recalled how to perform CPR. There wasn't any choice, it was Harry's only chance of survival. Draco gave three thrusts to Harry's chest then did mouth to mouth.

On the second set of thrusts Harry coughed up all the water in his lungs. His breathing returned to normal. Draco made sure of this and picked up his wand. He got Harry's broom, _"Accio Firebolt!"_, knowing that Harry would be quite angry if anything happened to it. Draco then proceeded to pick up Harry and carry him up to the Hospital Wing.

8

Harry awoke in a strange place. Glancing around he realized that he was in the Hospital Wing. He remembered seeing Draco, his scar had hurt, then there was darkness. Upon further inspection of room, he found Draco Malfoy sleeping next to him.

Draco chose that moment to wake. He saw Harry looking at him. "Harry, you're awake!" Draco quickly enfolded the other occupant of the ward in a hug. Under his breath he muttered "Thank god."

Harry's first thought was, '_This feels good.'_ He mentally slapped himself. _'Since when do I enjoy anything involving Draco?'_ He almost passed out. _'Did I just call Malfoy Draco?' _"Uh, Draco?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why are you still hugging me?" Draco immediately let go, blushing. "And why, pray tell, are you here?"

"Two reasons. Well, first off I saved your life. Yes as hard as it is to believe that your arch-rival would save you its true."

"And your other reason?"

"Well I had gone to find you. I wanted to know if you and I could reconcile. I mean I've wanted to try to be your friend for a while."

"Why?"

"Well since my father was put away in Azkaban and released I've realized that I never really believed what my father taught me to believe. When I looked inside I realized that my father had brainwashed me and that I was barely anyone of my own accord. The only thing that I knew to be true was that if I wanted to become a good person I would have make true friends."

Draco outstretched his hand in a friendship gesture. Harry had been watching him closely during that whole speech. He knew there were more reasons than Draco had supplied for wanting to be his friend but everything he had told Harry was true. Harry could see it in his eyes. No one was that good an actor.

They had been in this situation once. Over six years ago, when they had met for the second time on the Hogwarts Express. That time Harry had refused knowing that Draco was not a good person. Now however things were different. Harry accepted the hand. It was a new beginning.

Harry had been released from the Hospital Wing later that day. Draco had gone to talk to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Harry went there after being released. He needed to tell Dumbledore of his scar hurting. He told the gargoyle the password, and knocked on the headmaster's door.

"Come in." Harry walked in to find Dumbledore still talking to Draco. "Harry, good I need to talk to you." He turned to Draco. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, sir. There is no mistaking it. I knew once….."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy I know. I will take care of it personally. You may go." Draco got up, nodded to Harry and exited the room. "Harry, please sit."

"Sir, my scar-" Dumbledore quieted him.

"Voldemort has once again attacked a village. I assume that is what caused your scar to hurt. However we need to discuss something more pressing at the moment."

Harry sat in the chair that Draco had been sitting in. "What is it sir?"

"Are you in a relationship?"

"No, but I was planning on asking someone out."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that."

"What?"

"Harry, from this moment on you are not allowed to pursue a relationship unless I ok it."

"Forgive me for asking but why?"

"I cannot explain that at the moment Harry. Just trust that it is for the best."

"Alright."

"I know that this question is going to be personal but once again trust me. How intimate have you gotten in a relationship?'

Harry blushed. "Not that far sir."

"Good. Now one last question." Harry waited for a very intimate and embarrassing question to be thrown his way. "Would you care for a lemon drop?"

Harry just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning to Fall

"Harry, where were you?" Hermione asked him as he walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"Hello to you too, 'Mione." Harry said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He dropped into a big armchair to face his friends.

"We were worried about you, Mate." Ron told him.

"Well you'll be happy to know that not much happened. I just almost drowned, reconciled with Draco Malfoy, and, oh yah, Dumbledore's forbidden me to date."

Hermione and Ron just stared at him. He waited for one of them to regain their posture. "You're ok though right?" Hermione said, recovering first.

"Yah I'm fine." Harry's tone had returned to normal. "Draco rescued me from the lake, and then performed CPR when I wasn't breathing." 'Why the hell am I feeling again? After Sirius' death I couldn't feel anything other than anger. But when I reconciled with Draco I was happy. Why can he always affect me like no one else can?'

"Wait, you're saying that Malfoy saved you? And since when has he been 'Draco'?" Ron was curious as to his best friend's behavior.

"Since he and I became friends. Jeeze Ron, you don't listen do you? I already told you that I reconciled with him." Harry shrugged. He didn't think anything of his new friendship.

"Harry why did you befriend our nemesis?" Hermione asked cautiously. She was still trying to process the fact that he saved Harry's life.

"Don't you mean your nemesis?" He asked coldly. "I don't need this tonight. "He turned to walk up to bed.

"Harry," he turned, "can you trust him?"

He looked both them in the eye. "He told me that he wanted to change. I believe him." With that he went to bed.

It was lunchtime the next day. Ron and Hermione had apologized for being rude to Harry the night before. They were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, near the doors. Ginny was sitting next to Hermione, who in turn was sitting next to Ron. Harry sat across from the three leaving the space closest to the doors, across from Ginny, open. This was their usual seat now because Harry seemed to enjoy the solitude more. The rest of the Gryffindors ignored them, save Seamus whom still visited occasionally, after harry withdrew from even the three he sat with. Harry and Ron were discussing Quidditch while Ron stuffed his face with food.

"I still can't believe you gave up the chance to captain the Quidditch team."

"Ron, for the millionth time, between Voldemort, the Order, and my extra lessons with Remus, Snape, and McGonagall I didn't need anymore stress. Besides I didn't really feel up to it." Harry's tone indicated that he wanted to drop the subject.

"I glad Professor Lupin was rehired." Hermione stressed Remus' title as she looked at Harry. No one knew that they knew him outside of school, because they were in the Order. After what had happened at the Department of Mysteries, the Order of the Phoenix decided to add Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny so that they didn't endanger anyone else with lack of information.

Ginny wasn't paying attention to the conversation. She was lost in her own thoughts of how she couldn't seem to keep a boyfriend. "None of the guys here are my type or are losers." Ginny muttered.

Hermione sitting next to her heard what she said. "What about Harry?" she whispered.

Ginny barely contained her voice to a whisper. "What! He's practically my adopted brother. Besides, he's gay."

"What's all the whispering about?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I was telling Hermione that I can't date you because I see you like a brother." Ginny said dismissivly.

"Oh, ok." Harry was glad that she said that. 'After the whole Sirius incident, I told her how I felt about her and was overjoyed when she agreed. She's always there when I needed to talk. I guess that's why I love her so much.'

"Plus the fact that you're gay."

Harry spit out the juice he had been drinking. "What!" he was using all his energy not to yell. "I'm not gay I'm bi!"

"Well from what you've told me about your experiences with Cho, I'm telling you that you're gay."

"Alright." Harry said trying to calm down. "Alright, maybe I'm gay."

Draco Malfoy chose that moment to walk in. He sat next to Harry and across from Ginny. "Hello."

"What are you doing here Ferret?"

Harry turned his blazing eyes to Ron. "Ron, do you remember what I told you last night?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yes but that doesn't mean he has to sit with us." That comment earned him a smack from Hermione followed by Ginny.

"Ronald Weasley. For Harry's sake can you at least give him a chance?" Hermione hissed at him. Then returning to a normal voice level, she turned to Draco. "Hi, if you're going to be around a lot, why don't you call me Hermione?"

As he shook her hand, Ginny jumped in. "And call me Ginny."

Draco smiled and said, "You can call me Draco, or King of Slytherin if you prefer." Everyone, including Ron, laughed.

'God, he's so beautiful and sexy when he laughs.' Harry thought sighing. 'Wait did I just think that.' Another voice inside Harry spoke. 'Well I am gay.' He mentally beat himself. 'No, bad Harry. He's your friend for fuck's sake.'

"So what were you guys talking about before I came?" Draco was curious. Just as he walked in he had thought he had heard Harry say something. He just couldn't believe it though.

"Oh, Harry just admitted something he should have a long time ago." Ginny told him.

"And what did he admit?" Draco was leaning toward Ginny, as he was very interested now.

Before Harry could perform a silencing charm on her, she said, "That he's gay."

Harry was enraged and acted without thinking. _"Silencio Obscura Vison!"_ Instantly a haze surrounded them. It was impossible to see more than 3 feet away. The din of the Great Hall had also disappeared.

Hermione freaked out. "What just happened?" She had never heard of the spell before.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just because you haven't heard of it doesn't mean you have to freak out. I invented it."

He turned to Ron. "You will treat Draco with respect as he is now my friend. Remember how I stood up for you, well that now applies to him as well." He spat angrily.

He finally turned to yell at Ginny. "And you. Must you spread my personal life to everyone? I don't think people in Australia heard you!"

He turned around wildly trying to find some one else to yell at. Finally he turned to Draco. "And you!" His voice dropped to a whisper that only Hermione heard. "Why the hell do you have to so god damn perfect?"

All the problems in Harry's life became too much for him as he broke. He began to cry and wail. Draco enfolded Harry in his arms but at first Harry beat against him. After a couple moments he just relaxed and sobbed against Draco's chest. Draco rocked him and murmured soothing things in his ear. "Shhhhhh……. It's ok………… just cry it all out……….. you'll never be alone………… I'll always be here for you…………. Shhhhhhhhhh."

All of Harry's friends looked on in amazement as Draco rocked Harry. Ginny felt terrible about what she had said but knew it had been the right thing. After Hermione had told her the night before of Harry's new friend, she looked back on the years. She knew Harry was unhappy, and that what he needed was unconditional love, not another friend. She also believed that, as much as she hated to admit it, Draco was the best candidate for Harry. So she planted things all through lunch, to tell Draco that Harry was gay.

Hermione knew that Harry had a crush on Draco. He had told her of the crush in their fourth year. Although he denied it, she knew that he not only still had the crush but also was beginning to have deeper feelings for him. So she knew that he had been bi, but she had always suspected that he was gay. It wasn't much a surprise to her. However she didn't know about Draco. Was he gay, or even bi? And what about Harry? She had heard rumors of how Draco had slept with almost all of their year. No doubt Harry had also heard them. She sighed. She was definitely going to talk to Draco later.

Ron was just stunned. He had just found out one of his best friends was gay. Then he defended their, no Ron's arch-enemy. Then Harry had flipped out and told Ron to treat Malfoy with respect. Then to top it all off, Harry who had faced Voldemort, the Fucking Dark Lord, without fear was now crying. And Malfoy was comforting him. What next, was Voldemort going to drop in and adopt Harry? Ron could deal with the fact that Harry was gay, as long as Harry didn't try to make a move on him, but it was going to take some time on the whole Draco thing.

Draco rocked Harry as he cried. Harry after about fifteen minutes, cried himself to sleep. It was then that the headmaster walked through the haze. "Harry?" Draco looked at Dumbledore poisonously.

"He's sleeping." Draco still had yet to let go of Harry. In fact Harry was snuggling up to Draco.

"Well shouldn't we wake him up? He does have classes."

"No." They all looked at Hermione. "I'm sorry Professor, but Harry is not going to his classes today. He just cried himself to sleep. He needs the rest. I think the stress of everything finally caught up with him." Her tone was so firm that Dumbledore didn't even think about not listening to her. "But the question is where do we let him sleep. The dorms are out as I will not have him disturbed."

"He can sleep in my chambers." Draco told them. "They are out of the way so no one will even pass by them in hall. He won't be disturbed."

"Alright then. Here." Dumbledore handed Draco a portkey. "It will transport you to your chambers. And Draco, remember, do not do anything that you'll regret."

"If you're implying that I would-"

"No. I'm just warning you to be cautious."

Before Draco could say another word he was pulled to his room by the portkey. He sighed and picked Harry up. Draco carried him to his bed. He laid him down and made sure he was comfortable. He then quietly closed the door and headed to his first class, after leaving a note on the dresser in case Harry woke up.

Dumbledore had removed the spell and the remaining three left the Great Hall for their first class. Ron and Hermione said goodbye to Ginny and continued on to Transfiguration. After class Hermione told Ron to go on without her. "I'll catch up. I have to talk to McGonagall." This wasn't true. She was planning on talking to someone but it wasn't McGonagall. She caught Draco as he was walking toward their next class.

She hauled him into an abandoned classroom. "Alright Gra- Hermione, what was that about?"

"What are your intentions toward Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you care for him? Is he your friend or do you want him to be more?"

Draco sighed. "You don't know how complicate that question really is." He sat on one of the desks. "Let's see. What do you mean by more?"

"If I tell you a secret will you promise to never tell anyone else or at just upon it?"

Without hesitation Draco answered. "Yes."

"Harry has a crush on you that I think is developing into more." Her eyes bore into his. "And if you break his heart I will personally make sure your life is a living hell."

"Hermione, I could never break his heart." Draco looked down. "Have you ever heard the rumors that the Malfoys aren't exactly purebloods?"

"Sure, but I never listened to them."

"Well we are pure blooded magically speaking. We have never bred with any muggles or anyone with muggle blood. However, we did breed with non-wizards."

"What do you mean?"

"My family has bred with three different magical creatures. Royal elves, pure vampires and veela."

Hermione gasped. "But your 17th birthday is coming up, isn't it? Don't you need to find your mate?"

"Ummmm…… Well clarify what you mean."

"Don't you need to identify your mate?"

"No."

Hermione suddenly got angry. "So what is your purpose with this conversation then? All three creatures will love their mate unconditionally when found. If you toy with Harry then I will-"

"Hermione, stop. I said that I identified my mate not that I had done anything about it. He doesn't even know that I'm part vampire and veela with a hint of royal elf in the mixture."

"So your mate is male?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't you done anything?"

"Well, see all three creatures have one thing in common. Once your mate is realized you are affected by the mating season, which is May 1st to May 15th. I will get the urge to bond with him once my inheritance kicks in. However it isn't necessary to bond until the mating season. If he does not mate with me by the time the mating season ends I will die."

"So who is your mate?"

I can't believe you haven't figured it out. Who is this conversation about?" Draco was smiling.

"You mean…..?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Yeah, Harry's my mate."

Harry woke I a strange place. He tried to remember what had happened. 'Oh, yeah I yelled at everyone.' Then he remembered crying in Draco's arms. "Damn it, why do you have to be so perfect? I can't fall in love. Anyone I care for gets hurt by Voldemort."

He looked around and found a letter on the dresser. It was labeled "Harry".

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this, then I'm still in class. You broke down in the Great Hall, and cried yourself to sleep. Harry, please talk to me or someone and don't bottle it all up inside. I care about you, just as Hermione, Ron, and Ginny do.

I know we haven't been friends long, but I really do care for you. I would be devastated if something happened. Dumbledore has excused you from all classes today, so don't even think about going to class. You can wait in my chambers, or leave if you want, but I'm serious Harry. I had better not see you in class. The password to my rooms is "Inheritance" if you wish to leave and return or visit at any time.

Harry please don't bottle up all of your emotions. It's not healthy and you really scared me today. I know that you have issues about your godfather, Cedric and Luna but please talk to me.

Draco

Harry sighed holding back the tears. Last summer Luna Lovegood and her parents had been captured by death eaters and killed. Neville's family was now under protection from the Order as were the Weasleys and the Grangers. It seems that Voldemort was very angry about losing the prophecy. Fortunately none had heard the prophecy before it smashed.

Although harry knew it wasn't his fault he felt as though he could have done something to help her. Yes she was odd, but she was a good person and she had helped them when they needed it. Harry walked into a room that seemed to be something like a common room. Harry wondered why Draco had been given other quarters.

He decided to ask Draco later. He looked around the room and found a bookcase full of all sorts of books. He walked over to it and found that there were books on veela, vampires, elves, ancient spells, many ancient wizards, and o much more. Harry picked out a book on Godric Gryffindor.

He sat on one of the couches and opened to book. Harry found that Godric was an orphan himself, as were all the founders of Hogwarts. It went on to say that he owned a sword and that only a true Gryffindor could wield the sword. 'Odd. That's exactly what Dumbledore said. But the book is giving the impression that by a true Gryffindor it means a descendant of Gryffindor. Hmmmm. I'll ask Dumbledore later.'

The book also said that he owned a phoenix that would only burn itself in the presence of Godric or one of his descendants. The phoenix was loyal to its owner but would eventually return to one of Godric's descendents.

Harry finished the book as it wasn't very thick, and chose a book on another founder of the school. By the time Draco got back he had read the books about all the founders and was currently reading a book on the school itself. "Hello Harry. I see that you're making good use of the bookcase." Draco smiled at his mate. He fully intended on making Harry fall in love with him before telling him about his heritage. Otherwise Harry might feel obligated to bond with him.

"Oh, hey Draco. You don't mind that I read some of the books do you?"

"As long as you don't read the book with the leather binding on the top shelf, then no. Actually you can borrow any of the other books." The black leather book he was referring to was actually the history of the Malfoys. Draco didn't want Harry to read that book. Maybe someday but not yet.

Harry, thinking it was a diary, agreed. Draco sat down across from Harry and they talked until it was time to go to dinner. "Come on, Draco. We need to go down to dinner."

"We could have dinner served up here if you like."

Harry shook his head. No, it was too close to a date. Not only had Dumbledore forbade it but Harry didn't want to get to close to Draco. Because he was already beginning to fall in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3: Truths Revealed

Chapter 3: Truths Revealed 

At dinner Harry apologized to the others. They made small talk, all assured Harry that they were ok with him being gay and the others headed back to the tower. Harry and Draco headed back to Draco's chambers to talk. "So Harry, are you ok?" Concern laced Draco's voice.

"I'm fine Draco." He sighed as he slumped onto the couch. Draco joined him obviously still worried. "How many Draco?"

Draco stared at Harry as he continued. "How many more must by the hands of Voldemort? How many more must be tortured to the point of insanity? How many more must become orphans, or lose lovers, or their children? When will it end?"

Harry felt himself once again in the arms of Draco. "I don't know Harry I really don't know. Voldemort obviously has to be stopped but I don't know who can stop that madman."

Harry for once didn't fight Draco's embrace, instead he leaned up back against him. Snuggling against him. "I can." Harry quietly told him.

"What?"

Harry leaned his head back and looked at Draco. "I can."

"Harry, if you think that you're going to-"

"No. It's already been decided. A prophecy was made about me and Voldemort before I was born. It said that a child would be born to parents who have thrice defied him." Harry told him about the prophecy and how Voldemort had heard part of it through his death eaters. That he had marked Harry as his equal because his mother was muggle born.

He told Draco about all of his encounters with Voldemort. He told him all about how he had faced Voldemort three times since had entered school, how he had faced Riddle in his second year, of his godfather and how they had met, how they had grown close, how he had seen Sirius die.

By the time Harry looked at the clock he gasped. "It's already quarter past 11. I have to go." He got up and started to the door.

Draco grabbed his hand. "Why don't you sleep here tonight? It's not a big deal. That way you won't have to risk getting caught."

Harry knew that he should go but he couldn't. Not with the pleading look Draco gave him. "Alright. Where will I sleep though?"

"My bed is huge. Besides don't you trust me?" He gave an adorable pout and Harry just smacked him.

Harry allowed Draco to lead him up to the bedroom. Harry borrowed a set of pajamas from Draco, and got under the covers. "Goodnight Draco. Thanks for letting me sleep here tonight."

"Welcome Harry." They both drifted off to sleep.

Harry, for the third time in the past week woke up strangely. This time however he knew where he was. It was the fact that he was snuggled up against Draco that confused him. He breathed in Draco's sent and sighed. He knew his life was about to become a whole lot harder. He couldn't get involved with Draco. It was too risky for Draco.

It was then that Harry knew that he fighting a losing battle. He was indeed falling in love with the Slytherin. However no one could ever know. Draco woke up and Harry pretended to be asleep. Draco held him for a long time before carefully releasing Harry. He carefully got up and, trying not to disturb Harry, left the room.

Silent tears began to fall down Harry's cheeks. Draco's reaction meant that he had feelings for Harry, but Harry wouldn't allow him to get hurt. 'God, this is so hard. I'm falling in love with a boy who has feelings for me. And we can't get together because some psychotic bastard is trying to kill me.' By now Harry was trying not to wail at the unfairness of it all. He carefully put on the clothes Draco had left out for him, they were bespelled to fit Harry. He then inched open the door and saw that Draco was heading into the bathroom.

Harry scribbled a note, grabbed his things and left silently. He couldn't bear the heartache whenever he looked at Draco. He knew that Draco would probably find someone else soon enough, so that wasn't a problem. But Harry wasn't sure that he could keep living like this. He admitted that if it got any worse he would have to ask Dumbledore if he could be taught in private.

It was then that he made his decision to avoid Draco at all costs. However at meals he would have to eat faster to get away. If they were partnered up, well he'd think of something. Unfortunately he had all of the same classes as Draco. How Draco managed to be in all of his classes still eluded Harry. Draco hadn't taken Divinations last year. 'He probably transferred in because of his O.W.L.s. It's not like he purposely chose the same classes, right?' With that thought he ran to Gryffindor Tower.

When Draco got out of the shower he found the note on the table next to the couch.

Dear Draco,

Sorry I couldn't talk with you this morning. Had to run to the tower to get my books. Thanks again for letting me stay the night. Talk to you at breakfast.

Harry 

Draco sighed. He was so close to Harry, yet he was so far. He was almost through the barrier though. This morning Harry had snuggled closer to him while he was awake. Yet he had run out. 'Damn did I scare him off?'

"I should probably slow down. He's probably scared out of his mind."

"And who would you be talking of Draco?" Draco turned slowly to find his father standing in the doorway along with his mother. "Do tell us Draco. Because you are supposed to be searching for your mate."

"Hello father. Nice of you to knock. Especially since I had guest last night."

His parents entered the room, closing the door behind them. They sat down while Lucius sighed. "Draco, you're supposed to save yourself for your mate."

"It was not like that father and for your information, it was my mate."

Lucius was shocked. Narcissa took over. "Your mate is male. That's surprising. Who is it?"

Draco paled. "You won't be happy. Especially you father."

"Draco, it doesn't matter who it is. You know that I would do anything for family, and your mate is considered family."

"Yes well how good is your Occlumens?" At his father's puzzled look he continued. "It may be your only chance of survival."

Narcissa gasped. Then began to laugh. At her husband's look she laughed harder. Controlling herself she turned to Draco. "You mean after all those years of hating him, he's your mate?"

"Not Weasley!" Lucius cried.

"No." Draco turned to his mother. "I didn't hate him. I was resentful and jealous. It didn't help that I had the biggest crush on him since the middle of fourth year."

As his father seemed to look even more confused he let him in. "Who do you serve father?"

"Depends Draco. Do you mean the Dark Lord or Dumbledore?"

"You report to Dumbledore?"

"Of course. Do you think that after I was released from Azkaban without help from the Dark Lord that I would continue to serve him?"

"Hmmm, perhaps the Order has no more use for me."

Lucius looked his son in the eye. "You've been reporting to the Order of my doings?"

"Of course. I've been doing so since Voldemort returned. Do you really think I would follow a lunatic who is trying to kill all mudbloods and half-bloods when he's a half-blood himself? Besides I had an inkling of who my mate was, and I definitely can't join Voldemort now."

"Well, you deserve the name Malfoy alright. You are also a Slytherin, and I'm proud of you. But who is your mate?"

"Harry."

"Potter? Damn it." Lucius looked at his son. "Are you sure? Your inheritance hasn't even come yet."

"When I had to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation," Lucius made a gagging sound. "I was sure. The moment his lips touched mine, there was no mistaking it." Draco's eyes turned sharp. "Do refrain from doing that as Harry and I may be kissing in front of you. And you will apologize for all the times you were rude, or tried to kill him. You will also treat him with respect. He is my mate."

"So has he accepted you yet?" Narcissa was dying to know.

Draco sighed as he plopped down into the armchair. "He doesn't know of my heritage. And he will not either, before I make him fall in love with me. If I tell him up front he will feel obligated to bond with me." Draco threw his arms up in the air. "The most ridiculous part is that my heritage hasn't kicked in. Which means the love I feel for him has nothing to do with the fact that he's my mate."

Draco now had his face in his hands, trying to sort his life out. There was this, then his schoolwork, what their friends would think of this, not to metion old snake face. God, why did his life have to be so fucked up?

Draco's father looked at his son. It was clear that this was taking a toll on Draco. "Son, I was planning on apologizing later today. You see the mansion has become too perilous now. The Dark Lord has discovered my disloyalty. We will be staying at Hogwarts for awhile. We will not be leaving our rooms often."

A thought occurred to Draco as he lifted his head. "Harry isn't a pureblood."

"I'm not worried about that Draco." He looked to see Lucius smiling.

"What about keeping the blood of Merlin pure?" It was true that the Malfoys were descendants of Merlin. That was why they had intermarried with magical creatures. They really didn't look down upon mudbloods and halfbloods; it was that they needed to keep the blood of Merlin pure.

"Don't worry Draco. Why don't you head down to breakfast? And see if you can persuade Harry to come here tonight. That way I can apologize and explain the truth to him."

Draco decided to do as his father suggested. He headed down to breakfast. He needed to make sure things were okay with Harry anyway.

Harry pulled himself together outside Gryffindor Tower. He was still crying over realizing that he was in love with Draco. 'It's not fucking fair. I finally find someone that I love and that can possibly love me back and the bastard that killed my parents is still standing in the way of my happiness. My god it's so unfair!' All right so he was trying to pull himself together.

It was to the sight of Harry sitting next to the portrait balling his eyes out, obviously having cast a silence spell so that no one would hear his deathly was, that Ginny opened the door. She quickly spotted Harry and sat next to him. She hugged him and he quickly fell into her embrace, needing someone to help him.

"Harry what the hell happened?" she asked him quietly.

Through his sobs she heard him try to answer. "Draco…….can't……..unfair……. bastard……..won't stop hurting me." He managed to choke out.

Ginny's temper flared. "What did he do to you?" Her voice was low and murderous. No one hurt her adoptive brother, especially after the ordeal he went through with Sirius.

Harry finally managed to stop crying. He sniffled. "Draco didn't do anything, Gin. I fell in love with him. And because of that evil snake-faced bastard I can't do anything with Draco. Anyone I care about gets hurt by him."

Ginny sighed and kept on hugging Harry. He would have to decide on this himself. She wanted so badly for Harry to go after Draco. She wanted him to be happy, but only he could do anything at this point.

He got up and went into the tower, got ready and headed down to breakfast alone. Ginny knew that he needed to be alone at the moment. She told Hermione and Ron to be careful around him today. His emotions were bound to be all over the place. 'Damn him for not talking to anyone about Sirius and keeping all his emotions pent up for almost a year.'

Harry was on his way down to the Great hall when someone pulled him aside. Before he knew what was happening he was being snogged by somebody. Harry had grown taller over the summer so he was a little taller than his attacker. When he looked down he found Cho Chang kissing him. He pushed her off of him. "What was that about?"

"Oh, Harry, I made such a mistake last year. I shouldn't have accused you of wanting to date Granger. When I started dating Michael I knew what a mistake I had made. Can we please give it another go? You're all I think about. I can't stop remembering what your kiss was like. I can't stop imaging you and me have a life together. Harry I want this so bad it hurts."

Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. She looked up at him hopeful. "I'm sorry Cho. I just can't do that." He quickly walked away.

He missed her glare along with her mutterings. "You and I will be together, Harry. Trust me."

Harry was the last to arrive at their table. As he sat down the owls swooped in. Hedwig came over and nibbled his ear. Harry laughed. He had been ignoring Hedwig almost all year, but when he needed her most she came to comfort him. He stroked her, and offered her toast as a ministry owl dropped a letter in front of him.

It wasn't until Hedwig had left that he noticed it. He pulled out his wand. "Probably just Fudge trying to get me to swear my loyalty to ministry." He sighed and made to burn it. Something stopped him. As he looked at the letter he saw it hadn't come from the Minister of Magic.

He shrugged and proceeded to read the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We were surprised when we came across some startling facts about your mother. We were researching a witch by the name of Rose Larsky. She was the last known descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. She disappeared sixty years ago. It seams that she no longer wanted to live in the wizarding world. Her pride however would not allow her to marry a muggle. She was a pureblood and would marry another pureblood.

Your Grandfather was a wizard but he went missing at the age of two. A madman attacked his family and everyone else was killed. He was somehow lost in the confusion, and ended up at an orphanage. He was named Kyle Evans. Because no one knew that he was in the orphanage no one knew he was a wizard. Rose married your grandfather and they had your only living relatives.

As they are both deceased and no one in either of their family's still lives, with the exception of you, your aunt and your cousin, you inherit both of their family fortunes. This also means that you are not a halfblood as everyone thought, you are a pureblood. Your presence is required at Gringotts April 9th, one month from now. You may bring along seven friends.

Ralf Quarson

Department of Missing People

Ministry of Magic

Harry crushed the letter in his hand. Rage was evident in his eyes. "Harry what' wrong?" Hermione had seen his reaction to the letter. The other three turned to look at him.

"Mate, why are you crushing the letter like that?" Ron asked.

"He knew. There is no way that that bastard could not know. And he lied to me. He fucking lied to me." Harry's voice was quiet and had so much rage and anger that Ron visibly flinched.

Harry slowly got up and walked to the teacher's table. "Dumbledore we need to talk." He gritted through his teeth.

"Harry, I'll talk to you tonight."

"No, you will explain why you felt the need to lie to me about this! And a couple other things! I will not wait until tonight with the letter I just got from the ministry!" Harry was yelling at his headmaster.

Draco ran up to Harry. "Harry, you have to calm down. Your magic is starting to get out of control!" Harry looked around to see random goblets and plates flying above the heads of the students. He carefully placed the goblets and plates down without saying anything.

"I will be waiting in your office, sir." The last word was spoken very coldly.

"Draco please accompany Mr. Potter to my office. At the moment I don't think it wise to leave him alone." Draco nodded and they headed to the headmaster's office.

When they arrived the gargoyle was in its usual stance. Harry was not in the mood for games. "Open." The gargoyle sprang to life and let them pass. Draco was shocked. Dumbledore's office had more protection spells on it than Fudge's. When they entered Harry sat in a chair.

"Harry, what happened?" Harry didn't answer and instead thrust the crumpled letter at Draco. Fawkes had seen Harry and immediately flew to his shoulder. Harry wasn't surprised, as it was normal for the phoenix to do nowadays. Harry was no longer boiling with rage. Just being in the same room as Draco calmed him. Fawkes also helped Harry relax.

Draco finished the letter and dropped it shocked. Now he knew why his father wasn't worried about Harry not being a pureblood. 'He must have found out somehow.' "Harry are you ok?"

The younger boy shook his head. "I've been lied to by someone I trusted, am an emotional wreck from keeping all my emotions bottled up for so long and have a psychopath after me. How do you think I am?" Draco went over and kneeled in front of Harry.

"I'll always be here if you need to talk. I really do care about you, Harry." He pushed a lock of hair out of Harry's eyes. Harry shivered at the contact.

Just then Dumbledore entered to room. "Hello Harry, Draco. I know you have some questions Harry so ask away."

"Before my second year, when was the last time Fawkes burned?"

Dumbledore was surprised at the question and didn't bother hiding it. "The day you were born actually."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Fawkes saw either me or my father that day?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because it proves that you've been lying to me for a long time now." Harry took a deep breath. "I read a book on Godric Gryffindor and it spoke of his sword and said that only a true Gryffindor could wield it. However the way it was worded it sounded like only the descendant of Gryffindor could wield it.

"It also spoke of a phoenix that Godric owned. The phoenix would allow itself to be kept by another but would only burn in the presence of Godric or one of his descendants. Fawkes was owned by Godric wasn't he Professor?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I didn't tell you because your father asked me not to. It was to be told to you on your 17th birthday."

"Wait, Harry is a descendant of Gryffindor?" Draco intruded.

"Yes. He is also a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff. Both on his father's side of course."

"Oh, it wouldn't need to be on my father's side now would it sir?"

Dumbledore looked at him shocked. "What do you mean?"

"The letter I got from the ministry this morning was to inform me of my new fortunes. It seems that I'm a pureblood." He handed his headmaster the letter. "Don't deny that you knew."

"Yes I did know. But if I had told you then when you asked why Voldemort had chose you, I would have had to tell you that it was because you were the descendant of Gryffindor."

"Alright, but please don't lie to me any more, sir. I trust you." He paused. "Would you mind if I put on the Sorting Hat?"

"Why not!" And Dumbledore presented it to Harry. Harry slipped it onto his head.

"Hello there. Harry Potter. I haven't seen you in years. Not that I really see any of the students that I sort more than once. So why are you here this time."

'I was wondering. If I'm the descendant of three out of the four houses why did you try to put me in the one house that I wasn't descended from?'

The hat gave no reply instead harry felt something plop on his head. H took off the hat and found a piece of parchment on his head. "I swear that hat likes to drop things on my head."

Harry unrolled the parchment and gasped. It couldn't be what it looked like. "Harry, what did the hat give you?" Dumbledore said intrigued.

"It looks like a will, but it can't be. Yet it is."

"Whose will is it?" Draco was confused.

When Dumbledore saw it he gasped as well. "There was a legend that the founders left a will. No one could find it."

"Until now." Harry said quietly.

"What does it say?" Draco was excited.

Harry shrugged. "Not much. Just that an heir to all four would be entitled to a vault that all four put half their fortunes into. They would also inherit the school, in a way. They would be able to order the school to do things, like open door that are locked. Control staircases. As I said, not much."

"Well, Harry, Draco, You need to get to class. Oh, Harry, Fawkes is officially yours. He'll go up to your dorms. He won't stay away now that you know that you're the heir of Gryffindor."

With that Harry and Draco both said goodbye and headed down to their first class, Potions.


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Prophecy

_Stroke of Midnight_

**Chapter 4: The Last Prophecy**

Harry and Draco ran down to the dungeons. They made it into the class seconds after it started. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Please take the two empty seats upfront. Now if we can begin our lesson?" The two boys made their way to their seats. They put their bags away under their chairs and listened as their Potions Master told them of what was happening.

"Here at Hogwarts we have the sixth years take a test in each of the classes they are taking. This test will decide whether they can take a special course or not during their seventh year. If they pass they will move on to a seventh year variation of the class immediately. Then next year you will take an advanced course to train you to teach that subject. You can take more than one of these courses. Of course," He looked all his students in the eye. "you must get the highest grade obtainable to take those courses.

"Today we will be making an Imperfection Potion. This potion will cure all small imperfections in the body such as scars, vision problems, disfigurements, and other things. Too bad the potion doesn't work on magical imperfections, eh Potter?" Harry's face tinged red, but he said nothing.

Snape snapped his fingers, directions appeared for everyone. "Begin now." Harry went of crushing the petals of the rose like it stated. Snape hovered over everyone trying to make sure that no one cheated or destroyed his classroom. Harry ignored him and began to think of all that had happened over the past few days. In no time Harry was finished with his potion and was passing it in. Besides Hermione, and Draco everyone else had yet to finish.

Harry knew his potion was perfect. It seemed that once he learned to tune Snape out, and learned to pay better attention to the directions, that he was a natural at Potions. Harry was the third best in Snape's N.E.W.T.s class, bested only by Hermione and Draco. So he gathered a vial of the potion he had just brewed and put it in his pocket. 'I should really take this and get rid of these glasses. What if they fall of in the midst of a battle? Then I would be royally fucked.'

"Potter I would like you to stay for a couple minutes." Snape growled at him. Harry shrugged as the class ended. Snape locked the door, and made sure that no one could listen.

"What is it now, Sev?" Harry asked amused. At the beginning of the year Snape had come forward and admitted that he no longer hated Harry. They had become close and only kept up the act of hate so that Voldemort didn't get suspicious.

"A couple things. First, your potion is perfect."

Harry laughed. "I was taught by the best."

Snape smiled. "I assume that you took a vial of the potion?"

"Yah, hold on a second." Harry took off his glasses and tossed them into his bag. He then proceeded to drink the vial of his potion. His vision immediately cleared itself. "Is it permanent?"

"Yes. The last thing I wanted to talk to you about is that you need to drink this." The professor held out a vial to Harry.

"What is it?"

"Please don't ask. Harry, I can't tell you because it's personal and private to somebody here at the school. Just trust me. You'll need to take it once a month."

Harry looked appalled. "Did you just suggest that I trust you?" Harry gave a mock shudder. "That is the most screwed up thing I have ever heard." One look at Snape had them both laughing.

Finally the young man shrugged and drained the vial being offered to him. "Damn Severous. Can't anything you force on me taste non-putrid?"

Harry left the dungeons to go to Transfigurations, as Snape chuckled and began to grade the potions he had been given.

He barely made it before the class started. Just as he sat down next to Draco, as there was no other seat available, McGonagall walked in. She gave the same speech that Snape did and then told them that the test would only take half of the class. Beforehand they would be testing to see if anyone had the ability to become Animagi. In either class those who did would learn to become their Animagus form.

She went around casting the charm on each student. The charm would show a glowing image of the animal form of the student, if they had one. Only Hermione, Ron, and Neville had animal shapes. Hermione was an owl, Ron a lizard and Neville a lion. When McGonagall tried the charm on Draco she gasped. And repeated the charm four times. Each time it showed her a silver orb. "Mr. Malfoy, do you know what that means?" McGonagall looked at the rest of the class when he shook his head. "Does anyone know what this means?" Not even Hermione raised her hand.

McGonagall sighed and continued to speak. "There were five wizards and witches in history that could transform themselves into any animal. They were Merlin himself, and the founders of this school. Draco has the ability, just as they did, to transform himself into any animal. Including magical ones." The whole class went silent. McGonagall shook her head and went to the last student that she had to test, Harry.

As with the others she cast the charm and was rewarded with a silver shape. She cried out. "Oh, my!" And proceeded to try again. Now everyone was watching and gasped when over Harry's head there was once again a silver orb.

"Potter, both you and Mr. Malfoy are- are- are Uncountes Animagi. It means Uncountable Animal Shifter. It was believed that no more would ever surface, let alone both in my class sitting next to each other." Harry and Draco looked at each other.

"Uh, professor, I can believe that I'm one. I'm the descendant of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor." Harry said quietly. Once again everyone gave a gasp of shock.

"And I would be a descendant of Merlin himself." The Slytherin answered just as quietly. At this some of the other students fainted. McGonagall quickly cast a revival charm.

"Well, this has been exciting hasn't it? Now we need to take that exam." McGonagall was obviously trying to get people to stop gaping at the two Uncountes Animagi. Suddenly everyone had a leaf. "Now I want you to turn the leaf into fire, not set it on fire, but turn it into fire."

By the end of class only Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Neville, Blaise, Pansy and Seamus had successfully turned their leaves into fire. "The rest of you will remain in this class; however, your schedule will change. All the sixth years will get new schedules tonight at dinner."

With that said she dismissed the class, save Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco. She nodded at Harry who cast his spell_. "Sileincio Obscura Vison!"_ They all looked at their Professor.

"Oh my," she said sitting down at her desk. "I can't believe that I've got two Uncountes Animagi in my class. This is really quite remarkable." Then McGonagall seemed to remember that she had asked the students to stay behind. "Oh, yes, there will be another meeting in two weeks. Touch the coin and say 'Phoenix'." She nodded to Harry who took off the spell. "Now go on to your next class."

They all left and she slumped down into her seat once again. This was going to be a long day.

Outside the classroom, Harry turned to the Slytherin. "You're in the Order?" He asked under his breath so no one but Draco could hear him.

Draco nodded. "Since the summer between our fourth and fifth years. I was spying on my father, but now I guess I'm just there for advice." At Harry's questioning look he mouthed "Later."

Harry nodded and the four went on with their day. Nothing exciting happened and they found themselves at dinner quite soon. Harry was mentally exhausted. He kept trying to avoid Draco, but the older boy wouldn't have it. He sat next to Harry in every class, and walked next to him in the halls. Harry would have been in heaven except for a tiny fact that kept jumping in his head. 'Voldemort's still out there.'

They sat with Ginny in their usual seats. They asked Ginny how her day had gone. She didn't have classes with the other fifth years; she was being taught everything in the fifth and sixth year so that she could be in her seventh year with them next year. It was then that Pansy and Blaise came up to them. "Hey Draco. You've been sitting over here for the past couple of days. Are you mad with us or something? Or are you just fonder of The-Boy-Who-Won't-Die and his friends?"

"I was sitting with my friends; I didn't think you would mind. And don't insult Harry." Draco looked at them a murderous glint in his eyes. Ron and Harry missed it for different reasons. Ron because he was stuffing his face full of food, and Harry because he was lost in his thoughts about what to do about Draco.

"Whoa there. Do you mean to tell us that you've befriended our nemesis?" Blaise asked with a curious look in his eye.

"You mean your nemesis?" Hermione smiled and began to laugh. They all looked at her save Ron who was _still_ stuffing his face.

"That's exactly what Harry said when I asked him that question!" She managed to spit out before laughing again. Pansy smiled, Harry smirked, Draco looked confused, Ginny giggled, and Blaise joined Hermione in the laughter. Finally Harry turned to the standing Slytherins.

"Listen I wouldn't mind starting over if you wouldn't. Maybe we can finally end the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Of course we'll still kick your ass at Quidditch." Blaise smiled and opened his moth to answer but was interrupted.

"Oh, you think so huh? Well the match is coming up in three weeks so we'll settle this once and for all then, hmmm?" Harry turned to Draco.

"You wish you could beat us. I'll catch that snitch before you can even see it, Malfoy." Harry smiled. He had said the last word playfully, and got the reaction he wanted.

"Yah, well I can out fly you any day, Potter." Once again the statement was full of playfulness.

"How bout a little game this weekend?"

"Prepare to go down, Gryffindor."

Harry mock gasped. "You did not just refer to me as a Gryffindor."

"You bet I did."

"That's it!" Harry launched himself at Draco and began to tickle him. After a few moments, McGonagall appeared.

"Boys, stop fight-" She was cut off by Draco's cries of "I give, I give!" It was then that she realized they were not fighting. Both boys came up flushed and smiling. "Well this is an interesting installment." She turned and walked back to the teacher's table not exactly sure that she had seen right. It looked like Potter and Malfoy were friends. 'No, that can't be right can it?'

"Well, Draco, if you want to sit at the Slytherin table, you know where to find us. The rest of you can sit with us if you like." Pansy began to walk away with Blaise when Harry spoke to her.

"You can sit here anytime, if you accept my offer." She turned around. Blaise nodded and shook Harry's hand.

"If you are Draco's friend then, I guess I can try to start over. Even if it is with a Gryffindor."

"Would it help things if you thought of me as an almost Slytherin?"

Everyone at the table gasped, including Ron with all the food in his mouth. "Don't even joke about things like that, Potter."

"I'm not. Every time I put on the Sorting Hat it still insists that I would do so much better in Slytherin. I barely made it into Gryffindor as it is."

"Why didn't you ever tell us mate?" Ron asked mouth free of food for once.

"Does it really matter?" Harry asked him casually. "Anyway, I did manage to talk it out of putting me there didn't I?"

"That's as Slytherin as you get. Talking the Sorting Hat out of its decision. Why didn't you ant to be in Slytherin anyway?" Blaise looked at him trying to understand.

"Well, After the things I heard about Slytherin from Hagrid, and the fact that Draco insulted my first friend here and that he had already been sorted into the house...I just didn't want to go there. Well it doesn't really matter does it? I mean, I'm friends with you, Draco, and I'm trying to start over with you two."

Pansy nodded. "I think you're worth giving a try, Potter. I mean you do break rules, lie to teachers and sneak into the Slytherin common room." She shook his hand.

"Call me Harry."

"What do you mean sneaking into the Slytherin common room?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Oh, in second year you know when Crabbe and Goyle ended up in a storage closet?" Draco nodded. "They were there all night. Harry and Weasley used a Polyjuice Potion to sneak in and talk to you about the Chamber of Secrets. I saw them as they were changing back into their original forms running out of the common room." One look at Harry and Ron confirmed her story.

Pansy laughed and continued. "Well we had better get back before all of Gryffindor decide that there are too many Slytherins at their table. Bye Draco, Harry." Both said goodbye to Blaise and Pansy as they returned to their table.

Harry decided that there was no use in trying to avoid Draco. 'He just pops up everywhere! Besides as long as I don't get involved with him he should stay safe right?' A voice inside Harry laughed. 'You don't really believe that do you? Come on any of your friends could get hurt by Voldemort. And don't you dare avoid them because it'll make you go insane. It was hard enough when you were in a depressionable state because of Sirius but if you avoid your friends it'll drive you mad. Then where will that leave them? Alone in a world against Voldemort, because you can't defeat him.'

Harry sighed then visibly relaxed. Hermione looked at him then decided not to comment, as did Ginny. Ron had returned to stuffing his face full of food. Draco looked nervous. "Harry, I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Um, would you like to have dinner with me one night?" Draco was really shaking. Harry's heart leapt for about a second. Then it plummeted down into his stomach.

'God this hurts so much.' "I'm sorry Draco, I can't." Draco's face dropped. "I really like you but-"

"It's only like a friend?" Draco asked his voice bitter.

"No! I like you so much more, but I can't. Not only has Dumbledore forbidden me to date, but Voldemort is still out there." Draco looked into Harry's eyes and Harry almost broke.

"Why? I don't care about He-Who-Must-Fuck-Up-Everything."

Harry laughed lightly. Then he was deathly serious. "Draco, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. What if he found out? He would try to use you to hurt me." Harry stroked Draco's cheek with his thumb. "I want this more than anything but I just can't Draco. I just can't."

Ron thankfully hadn't heard any of this. He was willing to accept that Harry was gay, and Draco on probation, but he would freak if he found out that they both harbored feelings for each other. It was hard to accept that Draco may have been an okay person but to accept him having feelings for his friend would have thrown Ron over into the deep end.

Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other and knew that they would be talking later. Meanwhile Harry and Draco had gotten lost in each other's eyes. Suddenly Hermione noticed something. "Harry where are your glasses?"

Harry let go of Draco and looked at her. "Took you long enough to notice. I took the potion we brewed today; I decided it was too dangerous to have glasses. What if I lost my glasses in the middle of a battle?"

"You look nicer without glasses." Draco murmured only loud enough for Harry to hear. Harry smiled at him.

"Draco, please cheer up. Listen if you really want this, when Voldemort is gone we can go out alright?"

Draco's eyes widened. "You're willing to promise that? Hmmm, maybe I have a chance after all."

"A very good chance, Draco." Harry said so low that Draco almost didn't catch it. Draco blushed and was about to say something when Dumbledore decided to make an announcement.

"We have three new students joining us. They are sixth years and have already taken today's tests. Please treat them as you would treat any of your fellow students." Dumbledore paused as the door opened. "Ah, here they are now."

In walked a girl wearing Gryffindor robes. She had black hair and dark skin that matched it. Her hair was shoulder length and flowed as she walked in. Behind her trailed a grey cat with black on its paws, tail, and face. She kept her chin high and had a look of arrogance about her.

Next was another girl wit black hair but she was almost completely opposite. Not only did she wear a Slytherin robe, she had very pale skin and her hair was very short, barely making it to her ears. She had a snake wrapped around her shoulders and neck. She looked joyful and it was obvious she was trying not to laugh.

Finally bringing up the rear was a tanned boy also wearing Gryffindor robes. He had brown hair that rivaled Harry's in its messiness. There was a hawk perched onto his shoulder, looking around studying the room. His ocean blue eyes held a sorrow showing that he had seen things no one should.

The boy sped up to sit next to Harry and glared at the dark skinned Gryffindor that he had walked in with. The girl scowled at the boy and sat next to him. The Slytherin just smirked and sat next to Ron. "Hello, my name is Greg. Nice to meet you, Harry." The boy held out his hand.

"How do you know my name? I haven't even told you yet." Then Harry frowned. "If you just want to be friends with me because of my fame forget it."

The girl next to Greg slapped him upside the head. "You dolt, do not invade other's privacy like that! Now you could have blown our cover!"

"With you yelling that we have a cover to be blown it won't take long." He hissed back at her. "Besides, I didn't invade his privacy. You know the other thing we're not supposed to talk about?" She nodded slowly. "Put two and two together." Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. I just figured…" She trailed off and he hugged her.

"Don't worry. Just don't always just to conclusions ok?"

The Slytherin just burst out laughing. "Jeeze, you two never stop fighting do you?" She turned to Harry. "He probably recognized you from all of the media you get. Trust me; none of us need to befriend more famous people." She shot a look at Greg.

"Hey, don't blame me about that. How was I supposed to know that they would jump us at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Says the one who has tried people most of his life."

Greg turned to Harry. "Listen, I didn't mean to scare you. I really don't want anymore media. I just want to be your friend." Again he held out his hand. This time Harry shook it. Greg turned to everyone else. "I'm pleased to meet you all." And he shook everyone's hands. Finally he got to Draco. As soon as their hands touched Greg suddenly looked lost. It was as though he was looking through something.

"Why now?" The Gryffindor muttered under her breath. She pulled him back and set him upright, looking straight through Ron. "Hi, I'm Shaniques. Nice to meet you." She also shook everyone's hands however she did not go into a trance. It was about then that Greg returned to normal.

"So you're a seer?" Hermione looked curiously at Greg. "I've never met a male seer, although I really don't believe in Divinations and such. "

Greg was shocked and could only gape. "How did you know that I'm a seer?" Suddenly he looked amused. "Well, that's interesting. I've never seen a score so high on a test, but then again you are the smartest witch in your year aren't you Hermione?"

She paled. "How did you…?" Her eyes widened. "You're a-"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence? I did find more than the test score you know." She looked at him venomously. "Before you ask, I was considered for Slytherin , but the Hat thought my loyalty and bravery were too overpowering."

"Well, as interesting as this is, what just happened?" Draco asked confused.

"Oh, Hermione knows one of my secrets and I know plenty of hers."

"I'm Marlena by the way." They all looked to the Slytherin. "What? If you people weren't going to acknowledge me, I'm going to force my way in." Everyone laughed.

"Wow, Harry. You managed to make to teacher's course for all of your subjects. Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Divinations, Care of Magical Creatures, and Transfigurations."

Harry looked up. "What are you taking Ron?"

"Teacher's Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care for Magical Creatures, And Transfigurations. I'm also taking a teaching class on Flying."

Harry began to go around the room. "Hermione?"

She answered without looking up from her book. "Same as you but with teacher's Arithmancy and excluding Divinations of course."

"Greg?"

"Same as you." He smiled. "I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other huh?" Harry smiled in return. He really liked the three new students that had joined them earlier this evening.

"Shaniques?"

"Same as Hermione but with teacher's History of Magic."

"Well Draco has the same classes as I do." Harry looked thoughtful. "Does anyone know what Marlena has?"

"Same as us." Greg answered. "Wow, the seven of us have the same classes except Ron who doesn't have Potions, and Hermione and Shaniques because they don't have Divinations. I have a feeling we'll get to know each other really well. And I'm not saying that because I foresaw it." The common room was filled with laughter.

Then they all made their way to bed. Greg had been given a bed next to Harry. Everyone quickly made their way to the world of slumber.

It was dark. Harry stood among ruins that had not been cleared away even after fifteen years. He looked around and immediately felt another presence. Harry smiled and called, "Come out Riddle. I know you're here."

Red piercing eyes shone out of the darkness. A pale man stepped out of the shadows and sneered. "Potter. Do you even know where we are?"

"Yes. This is where it began and where it shall end. But you already knew that it would end here didn't you? You've known since your powers were stripped away, just as I have. That's why I haven't come back and neither have you. Because like last time only one will leave."

"The results will differ this time, brat."

Harry nodded. "Yes they will. This time I will kill you. I'll make sure that you can't come back."

Voldemort laughed. "My soul is immortal! I cast a charm created by the son of Slytherin himself to ensure that I could not die. It is one of the oldest known spells."

Harry glared at the killer of his parents. "I'll find a way."

The pale man snorted. "So, Voldemort, why did you mark me and not Neville? You had to have known my mother was a pureblood." After Voldemort's eyes had widened Harry smiled. "Oh yes I know all about that. So was it the fact that I'm the descendant of Gryffindor, or that I'm the descendent of three of the four founders?"

Voldemort continued to be silent. "Oh just so you know, Wormteil owes me a life debt. Thought you would be pleased to know that the Deatheater who you keep close has to obey me."

Harry turned and began to walk away. He stopped. "Riddle, do remember to owl me when you want the final battle to commence. I know how much you love surprises and stealth, but for once play fair."

Voldemort snarled. "I'll warn you about the battle but that's all I'll promise."

Harry nodded and continued to walk away. He thought he saw Greg disappear out of the corner of his eye. He shrugged. 'I must be imagining things.'

Harry jerked awake. He quickly dressed and got out his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. He quickly rushed out of his dorm not realizing that another person was awake.

He made it to Dumbledore's office and flicked his hand at the gargoyle. It jumped aside, as he ran up the stairs. It was when he knocked on the headmaster's door that he realized Fawkes was with him. He stroked the bird absently as the door opened.

"Harry, what is it?" Dumbledore quickly moved aside and Harry stumbled in. "Have you had another vision?"

"No. Sir, I talked to Voldemort. Neither of us were trying to control each other but we actually talked."

"What did you talk about?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Professor, I know where the final battle will take place. How quickly can you call an Order meeting?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "There is a meeting in two weeks, can it wait?"

"I guess so. Voldemort said he would let me know when we would have the final battle."

"Can we trust him?

Harry shook his head. "For some reason we couldn't lie in this dream. We both felt it. I also know how Voldemort survived last time. He used a charm to make his soul immortal. The charm was created by Slytherin's son."

Dumbledore sighed. "I suspected so. Where is the final battle going to take place?"

Harry looked right into the older man's eyes. The bore into him, sorrow and fear quite clear in the emerald globes. "Where it all began, Godric's Hollow."

It had been a week since that night. It was their first Divinations class with Greg in it. He had been doing something for the headmaster, and didn't show up for this class for the past week. Greg, Marlena, and Shaniques had grown close to the other five that they sat with. Blaise and Pansy even occasionally sat with all of them.

Everyone took their seats with their partners that had been assigned at the beginning of the teacher's course. Harry sat at a small table with Draco, who was trying to catch his eye. He had been trying to get Harry's attention ever since he had asked Harry out a week ago.

It was then that Trelawney walked in. "Hello students. It seems that our mystery student has finally made it." She paused to look around and saw Greg. She gasped. "Greg, it can not be you, can it?"

"Sibyll, its good to see you again. How have the others been?"

"Oh, we do need someone to guide us. After your grandfather passed away, we were left without a leader." She remembered that they were in a class at this point. "Class, this is Gregory Curley. He comes from a long line of male seers. He is undoubtedly the most powerful of all the seers, even at his young age."

Greg blushed. "Professor, please. Just because I can remember my predictions doesn't mean that-"

"When you can gaze at will it does. Besides you forget your other family gift."

"We aren't allowed to speak of that professor. Dumbledore has ordered us not to."

"Well let us get on with class shall we?" They all began to gaze into their crystal balls and try to predict the future of their partner. Class ended and Harry and Greg stayed to clean up the classroom.

"Greg, if you can gaze at will can you see were Voldemort plans to strike?"

"Harry, I already do. I'm in the Order so don't worry."

"Well boys, thank you for cleaning the tables and such." She turned to Greg and they began to talk of the Seer Division. Harry packed his bags and turned back to say goodbye when they both stopped talking.

Harry saw the same expression on both of their faces that he had seen on Trelawney almost three years ago. They both spoke in unison, both voices flat.

"Slytherin's heir lives…….Blood of Merlin shall be spilled……..The Dark Lord plans to raise his ancestor…….Only the inheritance can stop him……..The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord shall lose all dear to him……. One shall perish at the hand of the other at the stroke of midnight……..Should the Dark Lord win, darkness shall reign all……. If the Savior succeeds he will be given the chance to rectify all that was lost……. Slytherin's heir shall survive……."

With that they both passed out.


	5. Chapter 5: Seers, Parselmouths, Animagi

_Stroke of Midnight_

**Chapter 5: Seers, Parselmouths, and Animagi**

It was a wonderful Tuesday morning. It had been a relatively quiet week and one person was enjoying every second of it. Madam Pomfrey was currently reading a novel. Barley anyone had come in in the past week. She had already organized the whole Hospital wing, sent a list of potions she was low on to Severus, and finished all of her paperwork. She sighed as she turned the page. Nothing could go wrong with how wonderful today was.

Harry Potter ran into the Hospital Wing.

Scratch that. Harry Potter could ruin her day.

"Mr. Potter. What have you done this time?"

Harry was out of breath and flushed. "Trelawney- Greg- passed out- North Tower. Need to talk to Dumbledore." He managed to pant out.

Pomfrey quickly grabbed some Floo powder and Flooed to the North Tower. She returned with both of them. As she laid them down she looked at Harry. "Grab some Floo powder and head to the Headmaster's office. The prophecy must have been powerful to knock out not only two seers but one of them being the most powerful we've ever seen."

Harry did as he was told and was in Dumbledore's office a moment later. "Harry, what a surprise." Harry immediately saw that Dumbledore had company. It was on second look that he realized that it was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. "What do you wish to talk to me about?"

"Sir it may not be wise to speak openly of this matter."

"Potter, if my son has not already told you, I have switched sides. I was a spy for the Order but now I am merely an adviser."

"No, Malfoy, that's not what I meant. I meant that I will have to perform a spell to talk to Albus about what I have just heard."

Dumbledore nodded and Harry cast the spell. "Well what is it Harry?"

"Sir, we need to call an emergency meeting of the Order."

"Can thi-"

"Sir, Trelawney had another vision."

Lucius snorted. "That old fool. Why would this matter to the Order?"

Harry turned sharply to Lucius. "You know last year at the Department of Mysteries?" At the former Death Eater's nod he continued. "Remember the prophecy that Voldemort wanted? Well it was Seen by Professor Trelawney."

"How do you know?"

"Because I heard it when the prophecy was made." Lucius turned to Dumbledore.

"You mean you know what it says?"

"As will everyone, at the next Order meeting. Harry, if you will?"

Harry sighed. He went over to where Dumbledore kept Harry's Pensieve. He took it out and placed his memories inside it. Dumbledore had thought it a good idea to record all of his thoughts and memories at the beginning of the year. Ever since, once a month he came to Dumbledore's office and placed a month's worth of memories into the Pensieve.

Harry lifted the spell and made to leave for his next class. "Harry, the next meeting will be tonight."

Harry continued without acknowledging the old man. "Potter." He stopped and turned. "I admit that I never really liked you, but I am sorry about all those times I threatened you and tried to kill you. Maybe we can call a truce?"

"I wouldn't mind that, Sir. Call me Harry, though."

"And me Lucius."

Narcissa got up and held out her hand to Harry. "I would like a chance also. Narcissa."

Harry shook her hand and then ran off. He was going to be late to class.

Harry ran into Potions. Only Harry, Draco, Hermione, Marlena, Greg, and Shaniques made the class. As Snape was about to snap at him, Harry held up a hand. He made sure that no one could listen in and spoke. "The next Order meeting is tonight. And to answer your question Sev, I just came from Dumbledore's. Trelawney and Greg passed out after having a combined vision."

Everyone was shocked. Draco was the first to speak. "Why did you call my godfather Sev?"

"We became friendly at the beginning of the year. He only tortures me for Old Snake Face. If he found out we were friendly, He-Who-Must-Fuck-Up-Everything would use it to his advantage." Snape chuckled at the nickname.

"Is Greg alright?" Shaniques asked.

"Yah, just out cold. He's with Madam Pomfrey right now."

"So, Sev is it?" Marlena asked with a smile. Snape just scowled at her.

"Just because I favor Slytherin doesn't mean that you can call me that. I only allow Harry and Draco to call me Sev." He turned to Hermione who was about to talk. "Ms. Ganger, I know that it's unfair. But really with a genius like you in Gryffindor, Slytherins need an advantage."

With one last laugh they all got to work on their potions. Harry and Draco worked together and managed to make their potion flawless. After Potions they all went to Charms and once again Harry and Draco paired up. It seemed that they were inseparable. The only problem was that Draco kept trying to get Harry to go out with him.

Harry couldn't stand much more. The previous night he had been in tears. It was breaking his heart to keep having to turn down Draco. He wasn't falling in love with the older boy anymore. No, he was already in love with him. Hermione knew what it was doing to Harry and while they had a free period she managed to drag Draco away from Harry.

"Draco you have to stop."

"Why. You know that I love him. My birthday is only a couple of days away. The need to be with him is growing so much."

"Yes but this is hurting Harry. Not only is he forbidden to date, but he doesn't want you to get hurt. He's in love with you and every time you ask him, his heart breaks a little. Last night he was crying because of this."

Draco sat on a desk. He looked defeated. "All I want to do is be with him. I just want to hold him and make all of his problems just go away. I want a life with him. Fuck this is screwed up."

Hermione sat with him. "Yah, since he won't defeat Voldemort before May 15th. Then you'll die, and Harry will break. He won't ever be able to defeat Old Snake Face if you die. Damn it."

They looked at each other, lost about what to do.

Harry was alone in the library. Ron was at Flying class, Ginny was in her special classes, Hermione was who know where, as was Draco. Greg was still unconscious in the Hospital wing. Shaniques was with him. He had woken up but needed rest. The prophecy had taken a lot out of him. Just then Marlena sat next to him. For some reason he was not bothered by the fact that she was in Slytherin, nor with Blaise and Pansy. Draco was obvious.

"So what's up, Lena?"

"Not much. You?"

/I sense power in him. He is also trustworthy. Hmmm…. He would be a wise ally, Master./

/I agree. He would be a good ally. Yes he does have much power doesn't he/

"You speak Parseltongue?" Harry hissed at her. He was wide eyed and barely managed to contain his voice to a whisper. The only known Parselmouths were Voldemort and himself.

Her eyes widened. Harry forgot that it had been kept a secret that he spoke Parseltongue. Only those at the school in his second year knew. "You too?"

/Yes. How did you learn? The only known Parselmouths are myself and Voldemort. I have the power because he transferred his some power to me./

/I have been one since birth. My parents were baffled as I have no relation to Salazar Slytherin. I guess we're lucky that the power won't die out. Ha, I just had a thought. We could make comments to each other during conversations. It'll drive people nuts./

/I like your thinking lady./ "What is the snake's name?"

"Sylenne."

/Hello Sylenne. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am glad that you find me trustworthy./

/You are indeed powerful. Yes I sense Salazar in you. You are an original Parselmouth./

Harry chuckled. 'He must sense the power Voldemort gave me.' "Well as much as would love to stay here and converse in hisses all day we must get to class." They both reluctantly got up and made it to McGonagall's class before the bell rang.

Blaise, Pansy and Seamus worked on changing one element into another. It was very advanced transfigurations. The others had to work twice as hard as they had to master the same spells and work on their animagus forms. Shaniques seemed to be unable to transform while Ron, Hermione, and Neville seemed to be making half transformations. Neville managed to put lion paws on himself, Ron shrunk himself with a scaly tail, Hermione gave herself feathers and wings.

Greg, who had gotten out of the Hospital Wing, made to transformation into his hawk form for about five minutes. Then he had returned to normal. It was a task to stay in your animal form if you were new to it. Marlena had the same problems with her cobra form. She and Harry had conversed for a little bit though while she managed to stay in her form for almost ten minutes.

Draco and Harry had mastered small animals like insects and rodents. Once they learned a form they could stay in it for as long as the wished. This was an advantage to being an Uncountes Animagi. They were going to move on to reptiles next class.

Professor McGonagall spoke to the class before dismissing it. "Very good all of you. Potter, Malfoy, you are moving along quite quickly. Mr. Curley, Ms. Rosinski, you need to practice staying in your animagus forms longer. Weasley, Granger, Longbottom, Dorisca, you need to imagine your form and flow into it."

She turned to the other three in the class. "You are doing well as well. Element changing is the most advanced form of transfigurations, besides Animagi transformations. Contrary to belief, there are five elements, not four. Fire, Earth, Wind, and Water, everyone knows these. Most people do not know that Lightening, or electricity as it is called in the muggle world, is also an element."

She released the class and they all went to dinner. As they ate Harry thought about his day. 'Hmmm…. After Charms Draco stopped trying to ask me out. I wonder if he lost interest.' Harry's heart sunk at his thoughts. 'At least I won't have to have my heart break every time I say no. But can I handle seeing Draco with someone else?' Honestly Harry didn't think so.

It was soon time for the Order meeting. They had to go in groups of twos. Harry and Ginny touched the coin and said the password, as did Hermione and Ron. "Phoenix."

Fawkes joined them as they were transported to 12, Grimmauld Place. They all made their way to the room were the meeting was to be held. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Lucius, And Narcissa were all there already.

"What are they doing here?" Ron hissed, referring to the Malfoys.

"They've changed sides, Ron. Do you really think Dumbledore would just let them into the Order without checking to make sure of that?" Harry said calmly. "Lucius, Narcissa, what a surprise to see you here. I didn't think you would be here tonight."

Many eyes widened as he said this. Lucius smiled and spoke. "Well, I'm still astounded that the Order let children join. So I guess we're fair, eh Harry?" Harry chuckled and sat down. Ron paled, Hermione just gaped, and many others had their jaws on the floor.

Then another surprise hit them. Draco walked in. "Hello. Sorry I'm late. Couldn't find the bloody coin." He sat next to Harry.

The other three students sat down in a daze. "Since when has Draco been in the Order?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I was spying on my father. Now I guess I'm more of an adviser, seeing as my father has also joined the Order."

They all looked at Dumbledore who motioned to three still vacant seats. "The last three should arrive momentarily." Fawkes sat on Harry's shoulder and once again many people were confused.

"Harry, why is Fawkes sitting on your shoulder? He is Dumbledore's pet." Tonks stated.

"Oh, well it seems that Fawkes originally was owned by Godric Gryffindor, so he was bound to return to one of his descendants. He decided to return now. But I believe we'll be discussing that later, am I correct Professor?" He looked at Dumbledore for conformation which he received with a nod.

The members of the Order of the Phoenix believed they were not going to be surprised anymore tonight. Boy, were they wrong. Little did they know that the meeting would consist of more surprises than they could ever imagine.

The first thing to prove them wrong was who walked through the door next. It was none other than Gregory Curley, Shaniques Dorisca, and Marlena Rosinski. They marched through the doors and sat down in the tree empty seats.

Dumbledore raised his wand and the doors closed, the room became blurry, and nothing would be heard outside the room. "Let's start with the least complicated things first shall we?" When there were murmurs of agreement he continued. "Lucius, Narcissa, And Draco Malfoy have been in the order for some time. Draco longer than his parents.

"They have joined of their own reasons and we have, as Harry pointed out, thoroughly checked them out. They are loyal to the side of light. Thought they can no longer provide us with information, they can advice us on what Voldemort is planning, how he will react, and such matters as that."

Ron looked like he was about to say something, but Harry glared at him. This effectively shut him up. Harry then spoke. "Sir, I knew that Greg was in the Order, and I understand that it is important to have a seer that can look for where Voldemort might strike, but why are Shaniques and Marlena here?" He quickly looked at them. "Not that I'm complaining. Hell we need all the help we can get. But I'm curious as to why you two are here."

Greg chuckled. He looked at Dumbledore who nodded. "Harry, I know that you're wondering why we appeared at school last week." He turned to Shaniques who had hit him. "Will you stop? Just because I use it once and awhile doesn't mean you have to get angry every time I do."

He returned to Harry. "We were home schooled before. Then I had a vision. We've been in the Order since it was regathered. The vision was of Voldemort torturing my family. I told them of it and we came to a decision. They would stay there and I would flee. I however knew what had to be done. I bespelled my parents and my little sister to put them to sleep. We put them in hiding and I stayed.

"For what must happen it was crucial that Voldemort learn of my powers. So he came, knowing I was going to be a seer. He told me to join him. I refused. That's when he brought out my parents and my sister. He told me that if I didn't join him they would die. I still refused. Marlena came in and distracted him while I portkeyed my parents and sister away. But I had to watch them endure the Cruciatus Curse.

"It was then that Voldemort remembered that I was there. He was furious that I had helped them escape. Marlena managed to slither out in her cobra form. She waited outside for me with two brooms. It was then that Shaniques came to the rescue. She managed to jump on old Voldie's face and I turned into my hawk form for the first time and we all escaped."

Harry gasped at Greg's story. He was about to ask another question but Greg continued. "I'm not just a seer. I'm the leader of the seers. We have a family that rules over the others because they were stronger. The Curleys managed to keep a straight line of male seers. My father was the first one to not be a seer in over a century. This gave me extraordinary seeing gifts along with another." He took a deep breath. "I can read minds. I don't need a spell or potion. I can naturally read minds."

The whole room was quiet. "Alright, that explains why you came to Hogwarts last week, but why are they here? And there are some holes in your story."

"I know, I know. Alright Lena, if you'll take over for the moment." She nodded and stood as he sat down.

"I am a Metamorphmagus." Tonks smiled and nodded.

"Thought you would be. We all seem to like weird hairstyles don't we?"

Marlena smiled and Harry broke in. "You could also help us if I'm not around. You could tell us what Voldie is telling his snakes to do."

Once again there was a collective gasp. "Yes, I'm also a Parselmouth. Now you had better watch out. Me and potter are going scheme right in front of you." /This is going to be fun, right Harry/

/So much fun./

"Stop conversing in Parseltongue. We would like to know what is said here."

Harry turned to Snape. "What, Sev? Feel left out? Well now you've got a Slytherin and an almost Slytherin plotting against you."

Marlena chuckled and muttered ideas to Harry about revenge. In Parseltongue of course. /No, I think just conversing in front of him is making him nervous enough./ They both laughed loudly. This caused Snape to look even more frightened.

Shaniques stood. "Well yes I think I should explain why I'm here and fill in the missing holes." Instead of talking she simply turned into a ferret. McGonagall gasped.

"You're a full Animagus! We haven't had a student at Hogwarts be a full animagus for at least 50 years."

"That's not exactly true, Minerva. James, Peter, and Sirius were all illegal Animagi." Remus looked down at the ground.

"Well how else would they have spent full moons with you Remus?" Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye. "Well if that's all the questions on the members?" Everyone agreed. "Now then, we have some pressing matters at hand." The headmaster took out a box and handed it to Harry. "Tom sent this for you, Harry."

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint Old Snake Face, would I?" He opened the box and as he suspected there was a rat inside. He laid it on the table. Remus looked extremely angry as did Ron and Hermione.

"That's Scabbers isn't it Harry?" Ginny asked confused.

"Well yes but more importantly," Harry flicked his wand and the rat changed shape. "it's also someone who owes me a life debt. He also happens to be the wizard who betrayed my parents, framed Sirius, and was Voldemort's right hand for a long time." Only one other person knew who it was before the rat changed.

Lucius sneered. "Well, well, well. If it isn't little Peter Pettigrew. The Dark Lord seems to have been angry at you."

Peter woke up and looked around. "Peter you owe me a life debt. I would like you to pay up."

"How, Potter?"

"By first emptying your thoughts into a Pensieve. Then I'll hand you over to the dementors." Peter shuddered but did as he was told. He was immediately knocked out by Remus. They transformed him put him in the box, made sure he would not remember the meeting or hear any information.

"We should get much information out of him." Dumbledore said but Harry shook his head.

"Nothing important. Voldemort knows that he owed me a life debt. Therefore he wouldn't leave any information that could be dangerous to him. No what we will get from his memories is the general direction that Voldemort is heading."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "You're right. I should have known that he wouldn't leave any information with Wormtail. Well on to more matters." He told the Order of Harry's heritage and why it was kept a secret. "Harry, who have you told of the prophecy, the first one I mean?"

"Only Draco knows the contents sir." Dumbledore nodded and showed them the prophecy that Voldemort had risked everything for. He then showed them the second prophecy that had told them of Peter's return.

The whole room was silent. Harry shivered and Draco found his hand under the table. Harry relaxed at the contact. He knew that Harry was afraid of what the prophecy contained. Harry took out his Pensieve. "This is the prophecy that I heard today."

Two figures appeared and spoke in the same tone. They repeated what they had said this morning. When it was over Harry was violently shaking and Draco drew him into an embrace. The tremors did not stop for several minutes. Even when they did, Draco moved his seat closer and didn't let go of the younger wizard. Harry had no objections.

"So Harry that meant that everyone close to you will die?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"No, only those closest to him would die. Those that would hurt him the most." They all turned to Greg. He went to Harry and knelt before him. "But remember the rest of the prophecy? It has hope."

"Where?" They all looked at Ginny. "I can see no hope in that prophecy. Everyone Harry cares about will die."

"As I said not everyone. Just select few." He turned to her. "And there is hope. If Harry wins, it said he could restore everything."

"No it said he would have the chance. It's different. Besides, I hate to bear bad news but it also said that the heir of Slytherin would survive." The room was once again quiet. Draco hugged Harry tighter as Greg sat back in his seat.

"Harry has also conversed with Voldemort a week ago."

"I'll tell them. I was present and Harry isn't in the mood." They looked at Greg. "Hey mind reader here. Anyway, Harry and Voldemort are going to have the final battle a Godric's Hollow."

Suddenly Hermione looked at Draco. "You are a descendant of Merlin."

"We both are." Lucius said.

"The prophecy said that the blood of Merlin would be spilled."

Harry looked at Draco with wide eyes. "Damn. I should have seen it sooner." Harry ran out of the meeting saying one phrase over and over.

"I won't let you get hurt because of me."

The meeting had ended soon after Harry had run out. All the students save Harry went back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore found him sitting with his legs folded against his chest. "Harry, I know this may seem hopeless to you now, but think. There could be another heir of Slytherin."

"It doesn't matter. It said that the heir of Slytherin would survive, not live. That means Voldemort will win."

"I am lifting the dating ban on you Harry."

Harry nodded and portkeyed back to Hogwarts. He had a very restless night.

Sleep did eventually come. Instead of the nightmares he expected though, everything was gray. It was foggy. Suddenly he saw Sirius. "Padfoot!" He went running to his Godfather. They embraced and talked for a long time.

Finally though Sirius stopped. "Harry, I have missed you. Don't mourn for me. I'll always be here." He pointed to Harry's heart.

"Sirius, stop being so cheesy." Harry chuckled.

"Alright I gotta go. Oh, and tell Lena that if I do ever get out of here we'll hook up."

With that he walked out of Harry's dream. Harry was alone for a little bit until two people walked up to him. "Mum, Dad."

They all embraced and Harry felt at peace. "Harry, we haven't much time. Listen, you must remember what we tell you."

Lily started. "Check the vaults. It'll help you."

"Could you get anymore cryptic?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Yes, that's as straightforward as it gets. Don't let Voldemort rule your life with fear." James glared at him. "Don't fight destiny. Let what'll happen happen."

Harry nodded as his mother spoke quietly. "Don't forget what we did Harry. Those that gave their lives will be included in the offering."

With one last hug from his parents, Harry woke up.

Harry awoke in the Hospital Wing. Suddenly he heard Draco yell. "He's awake."

It seems that he had slipped into a coma three nights ago. The night of the meeting. It was Friday afternoon. He assured everyone that he was fine. At last it was Harry and Draco alone. Harry knew what he was going to do as soon as he awoke.

"Hey Draco?"

"Yah?"

"Would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"


	6. Veela, Vampire, and a Hint of Elf

_Stroke of Midnight_

**Chapter 6: Vampire, Veela, and a Hint of Royal Elf**

"What did you just say Harry?" Draco asked. It was then that Harry realized that Draco had changed. He looked a little paler, his white blond hair took on an almost sliver effect when it reflected light, and he was taller than Harry now. Harry had grown a lot over the summer before the sixth year; he was about 6'1. Draco was taller, probably around 6'3. His voice was a little deeper, His ears had a bit of a point to them, and his lips were a pale red that stood out from the pale complexion of the young man.

And his eyes. His eyes used to be a blue-gray that could be kind or harsh. They used to show a wide range of emotions. Now, however, they were sapphire-silver. They showed a much wider range of emotions. Harry was lost in those eyes the first time he gazed upon them. At the moment they were full of concern, hope, and something Harry thought that he must be imagining. It almost looked like love, but it couldn't be could it?

"Harry? Harry?" Harry came back to reality.

"I asked if you wanted to go out with me this weekend."

"What about the ban? And Voldie?"

"Dumbledore lifted the ban, and who cares. Being told that you probably won't live to see your next birthday puts your life in prospective. There is one condition though."

Without hesitation, "Anything."

"You have to promise that you won't fall in love with me." Harry's eyes were full of tears. "And that when I do go that you'll find someone else."

Draco sighed. He knew that he would never be able to live by those rules. First off he was already in love with the emerald eyed raven head. Second Draco knew that because Harry was his mate that he would never be able to choose another. "Sure. But you're not going to die."

Harry sighed; there was no arguing with Draco. Once he made his mind up about something like this it was set in stone. "Come here you big lunkhead."

Draco came closer and Harry grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. Their lips were about to connect when they were interrupted. "Harry, you're-" Hermione stopped. "Oh. Was I interrupting something?"

Harry sighed and let go of Draco. He fell back on the bed. "Nothing we can't continue later. What's up Mione?"

"I came as soon as I heard that you woke up." Draco had pulled one of the chairs over and sat beside Harry. He was running his hands through Harry's hair. "Oh, Draco, you may want to stop soon as Ron's bound to be here any minute."

Both Harry and Draco grimaced. How were they going to tell Ron? Ron had just begun to be kind to Draco instead of the usual civil attitude that he usually had. He wasn't going to be happy about this. Not to say that Ron had a thing against gay people, Charlie, Ron's brother, was gay. It was the fact that it was Draco. As much as the three hated to admit it, Ron was prejudiced toward Draco.

Draco grudgingly stopped. It was then that Shaniques, Marlena, and Greg came up to Harry's bed. Shaniques came up and hugged Harry. "We were so worried! We had no idea what happened. You were in the coma for three days, and you showed no signs of recovery!"

"Uh, Kitty? You're breaking my ribs." Shaniques immediately let go. For some reason she preferred being called Kitty to Shaniques.

/She was the one who wouldn't stop pacing around. God, she's so annoying./ Marlena hissed and Harry chuckled. So did Greg.

At Harry questioning glance he explained. (I was reading Marlena's mind. And conversing with her telepathically.)

/The cat was worse though, Master. The cat followed her and paced behind her strutting./

Harry, Marlena and Greg all laughed very hard and Sylenne's comment. The two latter fell over, and Harry would have too had he not been in bed. Shaniques, Hermione, and Draco all looked confused. The hisses were very low so no one heard them. To them it seemed like they were randomly laughing.

"Guys what's going on?" Ron asked as he walked up besides Hermione. He had been in the room since Shaniques had hugged Harry, he just had walked slowly. He turned to see Harry fighting for control, while the other two just rolled on the floor.

"Just something Lena's snake said. Greg heard because he was in both me and Lena's minds." Harry had managed some control, though he was still giggling a bit.

"Fawkes tried to heal you with his tears but they didn't work. Not even when we fed them to you. What happened?" Ginny had somehow popped up behind Draco making him jump. By this time Greg and Marlena had stood back up and were calm but huge smiles were plastered on their faces.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe conversing with the dead puts you in a coma? I really have no clue. But I'm better so can you guys help me convince Madam Pomfrey to release me?"

"Conversing with dead people? Who Harry?" Ron asked curiously.

Greg screwed up his face for a moment and nodded."He's not insane and he's telling the truth. Hmmm….. Marlena might like this." The last part was muttered under his breath.

Marlena still caught it. "Who was it Harry?"

"My parents and Sirius."

"Did he say anything about me? Oh god I hope he's alright. Does he remember me? Dos he care? Oh god!" Marlena was ranting at it took a hit off the head from Greg to calm her.

"Relax. You're fucking scary when you go into rant mode. You're worse than Kitty was over Harry." Marlena stared at him incredulously.

"I am. Wow that is scary." She shuddered and Shaniques hit her. They all laughed.

"Don't worry, Sirius told me that if he gets out of there that you two will hook up. How close did you two get?"

"Well I lived at Grimmauld Place for a while and Sirius and I became friends. Right before he left for the Department of Mysteries we realized that we both had feelings for each other. We were going to have dinner the night afterwards." She sighed and closed her eyes remembering. When she opened her eyes she gave him a piercing look. "And don't you dare blame yourself, Harry James Potter! His death was not your fault! It never was and it never will be!"

"You're right." They all looked at Draco. " It was my aunt's fault. And for hurting both you and Harry and countless others, she will rot in the fiery depths of Hell." Draco said quietly.

Harry took the blonde's hand and squeezed it before Madam Pomfrey dispersed all of the visitors, claiming that Harry needed rest.

Harry was cooped up in the Hospital wing for the rest of the day. Blaise and Pansy stopped by as did Draco. They all talked for a while. Harry and Draco, when everyone else was gone, decided that they wouldn't ell anyone that they were dating. Ron would blow up, and Voldemort would target Draco. They would tell Hermione because she had seen them about to kiss, and she could cover for them occasionally.

Harry managed to convince Madam Pomfrey into letting him go after dinner. He was in the library doing some of the homework he had missed when Greg appeared. He sat next to Harry. "God, I had to get away from her. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Kitty driving you insane, huh? She's obsessed with me. Let me guess she wanted to know if you knew if I liked her?" Harry asked resigned.

"Ya. She won't believe me when I say that I don't sort through people's thoughts while they sleep."

"Do you?"

Greg grinned. "Of course. I need blackmail for backup." His smile softened. "But really, I just sort through quickly. I get ideas of who the person is, what created them that way, if they could endanger others. I never really stop and look at their thoughts."

Harry gave him a knowing smile. He put his books away while Greg continued. "Except with you. I looked at what made you you. I needed to know what could cripple you, what would strengthen you, who Voldemort would attack. I'm sorry if you are angry at me for doing that but I needed to know how to help you."

Harry stopped smiling. He sighed. "I should be angry with you but I can't. I know why you did it. Come on; let's go to the common room." They both headed toward the common room and talked of mindless things on the way.

When they came in Fawkes flew to Harry and landed on his shoulder. Greg's hawk followed suit. Harry laughed at Fawkes' eagerness to be with him again, yet wondered why the hawk was in the Tower. Fawkes by nature wouldn't stay away from his owner, especially since he was the heir to Gryffindor.

"Greg, why does your hawk stay in the Tower?"

"Well like a phoenix he won't stay away. Erwin here," Greg gestured to the hawk on his forearm. "is a red-eyed hawk." Harry saw the knowing red eyes of Erwin. They weren't evil looking like Voldemort's but rather soft yet warning at the same time.

"So he isn't a regular hawk?"

"No. He's one of the most loyal magical creatures there are. They look like perfectly normal hawks except their eyes. They can sense if someone is threatening, or dangerous. They will always know when their master needs them. As his master I can look into his eyes and see what he has seen. We also share a slight telepathic bond. We can tell how the other feels and such.

"The only problem is that they're dying out. They used to be hunted though they are now protected. I'm actually going to breed some as a side job, when I get settled down."

Harry just looked at the bird when suddenly he saw flashes of what Erwin had seen. He jerked away and almost fell over. "Greg?" He asked when he had regained balance. "Why could I see what Erwin had seen?"

Greg looked shocked for a second then began to laugh. "I guess I should have known. Anyone who has the potential to become a red-eyed hawk master can see flashes in any red-eyed hawk's eyes." He began to chuckle. "After I start breeding them I'll give you one. You can start a bird collection. Red-eyed hawks, phoenixes, and owls. You'll have a pretty good start."

Harry laughed and agreed. He liked the idea of owning a red-eyed hawk. They were beautiful. "Maybe not a bird collection though. I've got Buckbeak, a hippogriff, and I was thinking of getting a snake…."

"Jeeze Harry what are you trying to do? Start a zoo?" They both laughed and went to bed. That night Harry had the same nightmare that had haunted him for months. He dreamt of the Department of Mysteries. However when he saw Sirius the dream began to change and Harry knew he was reaching out to Sirius' soul. Just then he heard a cry.

"Harry, stop!" Harry turned to see Greg.

"What are you doing here? Can't I have even a dream to myself?" Harry was furious. 'How dare he invade my dreams. I know why he looked through my mind, but-'

"Harry, stop! I have to be here now for this exact reason. You've found that you have a slight psychic connection to those that you love and now you're trying to contact the dead! Harry why do you think you were in a coma for three days? The conversations only lasted the one night. It takes too much energy to contact the dead. Last time they contacted you to give you information you needed. If you contact them now you could go into a coma for the rest of you're life!"

Greg was screaming over the wind that had surrounded them. Fire, water, earth and lightening had all surrounded them too, all five elements circling them and going wild. Harry knew they were in a place that no one had ever been before. It was where life was made, before it came to their world. It was not, however, the world of the dead. It was a place in-between. Harry knew that they could go back to their bodies, but if they were murdered they would be trapped here forever. It was then that the pain hit. It was like all of the elements were torturing him.

In a moment they had returned to their bodies and Harry let out a blood curdling scream. The pain was still on him. Or inside of him, he couldn't tell. The pain wasn't stopping or receding. It was as if the elements were killing his soul.

Draco woke up in pain. He let out a blood curdling scream. It was as if he was on fire, being frozen, being electrocuted, and so much more. All at the same time. He continued to scream, as the pain wasn't stopping. He couldn't tell if the pain was outside his body or inside.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked quickly. Harry Potter was lying in a hospital bed, still screaming. None of the silencing charms had worked so Greg had cast the spell Harry had created.

Greg sent her the knowledge that he held of what had happened less than ten minutes before, instead of explaining. She gasped and Greg ended the spell. She quickly sent an owl to Dumbledore while she paced.

Just then Blaise and Pansy came running in with Draco between them. He was in the same state as Harry She shot a look at Greg who shrugged. They placed him in the bed next to Harry, a few feet away. Hermione and Ginny came running in. "Madam Pomfrey we heard Harry scream and-" Hermione stopped because she saw Draco. "Oh, god." She said, but it was lost as the two were thrashing and still screaming.

Dumbledore came in and stopped at the door. He saw the two teens and slowly continued forward. Greg sent everyone the knowledge of what had happened and they all looked shocked. "But then why is Draco reacting to it?"

Before anyone could say anything the beds tipped over and Harry and Draco, both unconscious but still in agony, began to roll toward each other. As they got closer they both began to scream louder and thrash harder. Hermione looked at them and smiled. Before anyone could tell her not to, she walked up to them. She took one of their hands in each of her's. She put them together despite the thrashing and screaming.

As soon as their hands touched they both stopped and Hermione was thrown back as were all the others. Everyone looked up to see a golden glow surround them. The glow changed and became every color under the rainbow. Then it stopped and become emerald, sapphire, and silver. It then ended. And the two the glow had surrounded were in each other's arms sleeping quietly.

Harry awoke in Draco's arms. They were in Draco's room so he snuggled up to his boyfriend. Draco awoke when Harry began to snuggle and his arms tightened around the raven haired young man. "Mmm, Draco, why are we in your room?"

"I dunno. The last thing I remember is being in a lot of pain, but I'm glad that you're here." Harry was startled. He scrambled out of bed, and Draco's arms. Draco looked concerned. "Harry, what's the matter?"

"Did the pain feel like it was both on your skin yet inside it too?"

"Yes why?"

"I did something terrible." Harry sunk back onto the bed. He was silently crying. Draco gathered him up in his arms.

"Shhh, what did you do?"

Harry was sobbing now. "I was so angry. I was trying to contact Sirius again when Greg showed up. He told me to stop, that I could hurt myself really bad." Harry told him of what had happened the night before.

"How is this terrible? You made a mistake. It's not like-"

"Don't you see Draco? Somehow the pain I inflicted on myself got transferred to you too!" Harry couldn't talk anymore and he just sobbed against Draco chest. Draco rocked him and assured him that they were both okay.

Harry drifted off to sleep and Draco just laid him on the bed. He was going to leave when a hand held onto Draco. "Don't leave me too." He heard Harry mutter.

'God, he thinks I'm going to leave him!' Draco lay down beside Harry and once again held him. He too drifted off to sleep before long.

"Miss Granger, What did you think you were doing?" Hermione was in Dumbledore's office. It was Saturday morning. He had allowed her to return to her dorm for a couple hours sleep.

"Well sir I knew-"

"You knew! What did you know Miss Granger that neither I nor your headmaster, nor any of the other professors knew? What the fuck did you know!"

Snape was enraged. He, Remus, and McGonagall had been allowed to join the meeting this morning. She turned to him sharply.

"Would you like to know or accuse me?"

"When your actions not only endanger my godson, but a young man I have come to love like a son, then I would like to know as soon as possible what the fuck was running through your head!" Everyone gasped at this. Snape love Harry like a son? It was almost impossible.

"Sir, Professors, I think you should read this." She handed them a very old book that she had bought when visiting France for a week the previous summer. It was very old, made of leather, and the pages were yellowing. In gold letters that were fading on the cover all that could be made out was True, another word impossible to make out, and finally half of the last word: Bo

Draco was rushing all throughout the school. 'Fuck I really screwed up this time. I gotta find him now. Before he does something we'll both regret.'

When he reached his destination he opened the door, and ran inside. What he saw made him fall to the ground crying. He saw Harry with his wrists slashed open, blood pooled around him. There was no mistaking it. Harry was dead.

Draco quickly shot up. He was panting. He quickly looked to find his emerald-eyed love sleeping soundly next to him. 'It was all a dream. All just a fucked up, realistic dream.'

He kissed the Gryffindor's forehead and held him for a long time, listening to Harry's heart.


End file.
